Earning His Trust
by Coxian324
Summary: After an incident JD learns that Dr. Cox doesn't trust him. What will Dr. Cox do to gain JD's trust back after they break up? Slash


Earning His Trust

I do not own Scrubs.

Summary: JD tries to earn Dr. Cox's trust after an incident. slash

"What's this?" Dr. Cox demanded entering the lounge

"Looks like a pregnancy test to me." JD stated

"Why the hell was it in our apartment?" Dr. Cox demanded

"Someone needed it." JD answered

"Who?" Dr. Cox asked

"I can't tell you." JD answered

"Why?" Dr. Cox demanded

"I promised." JD answered

"Did you knock someone up Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked

"Are you seriously standing there and accusing me of cheating on you, with a woman?" JD demanded

"I don't have any other explanation for this." Dr. Cox said throwing it in the trashcan

"This is unbelievable. You'd think after three years together you could trust me." JD said walking out of the room

"I could say the same." Dr. Cox said following him

"I told you, I made a promise." JD stated

"Break it. We're not suppose to keep secrets." Dr. Cox ordered

"It's not my secret to tell." JD said

"Fine, I want you out of my apartment." Dr. Cox said

They had reached the nurse's station at this point, and a small crowd had gathered.

"This is bullshit." JD yelled

"Your right, it is." Dr. Cox yelled

"I pay for half of that apartment!" JD yelled

"Not any more you don't." Dr. Cox said coolly

"I can't not believe you. How dare you not trust me! I have never done anything for you not to trust me! I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!" JD yelled

"I'll have all of my stuff out of the apartment by the time you get home tonight." JD said coolly after Dr. Cox didn't say anything

He snorted, and walked away.

"Damnit!" Dr. Cox yelled throwing his pen on the floor

JD who had been leaning on the hallway wall, crying, jumped.

"Hey JD, how's it going?" Elliot asked

"Fine. How are you feeling?" JD asked wiping away tears

"I'm fine. JD what's wrong?" Elliot asked concerned

"Me and Dr. Cox broke up." JD answered

"Why? I thought you two were getting along great." Elliot said

"He found your pregnancy test, and accused me of cheating." JD stated

"I'm so sorry. I'm about to go tell everyone. If you want I can have a talk with him." Elliot said softly

"No, he doesn't trust me, and until he can prove that he does, we're through." JD stated

"I'm sorry. You want to come with me to tell everyone?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, I'd be happy too. Just give me a minute." JD answered wiping at his face

A few minutes later they reentered the main entrance. Laverne, Turk, Carla, and Dr. Cox looked up when they entered.

"Everybody, I have an announcement!" Elliot called

They looked at her expectantly. She froze, so JD put his hand on her shoulder. Dr. Cox growled when he saw this.

"Me and Keith, are having a baby." Elliot said

Carla cheered and made her way over to her. Turk following behind. JD looked around, but Dr. Cox had run off after the announcement. JD turned around, and walked away too.

Dr. Cox was in the lounge staring at a key when Carla came in a couple hours later.

"How you holding up?" Carla asked sitting next to him

"Not good. I haven't moved from this spot since JD came, and gave me this key." Dr. Cox answered

Carla just looked at him.

"That was an hour ago." Dr. Cox stated

"Why don't you trust him?" Carla asked

"I do. I really do. I can't help getting insecure. So many people have hurt me in my life. When I found that test this morning in the trashcan, I went ballistic. I didn't want to lose him. I panicked. I didn't think before I acted. I just came up here, and started yelling at him. I feel terrible." Dr. Cox said sadly

"You have to prove to him that you trust him, or you'll never get him back, and I know how much that would kill you." Carla said patting his shoulder and leaving the room

An hour later

JD was in the park when Turk found him, three hours after the incident.

"How you holding up?" Turk called up to him in the tree house

"I'm at the anger stage." JD called down

"Can I come up?" Turk asked

"Of course, your always welcome." JD said throwing the ladder down

"So, how come Elliot came to you?" Turk asked

"I'm her best friend, she trusted me to keep her secret. She wanted to make sure it was right first." JD answered

"Why did Cox get so mad at you?" Turk asked

"He thought I was cheating on him." JD answered sadly

"That jackass! What have you ever done to make him not trust you?" Turk asked

"I don't know." JD answered sadly

"You want me to kick his ass for you?" Turk asked

"No. I don't want you to be mad with him. Don't let this get in the way of your relationship with him. You two were starting to become friends. I don't want that to change." JD stated

"JD, we're a package." Turk stated

"I know, but the thing is, tomorrow I'm going to have to go in like nothing happened, and work with him. Because besides all of this, he's still my boss, and mentor." JD said

"I'll try dude." Turk said

"Thanks." JD whispered

"You want to come home with me?" Turk asked

"No, I'm just going to stay here for the night." JD answered

"Doors always open, and invitation stands always." Turk said going down the ladder

The next day

JD came in an hour early to take a shower. When he walked back up front Dr. Cox was standing at the nurse's station, looking over a chart.

"Morning Dr. Cox, who's our first patient for the day?" JD asked handing him a cup of coffee

"Morning. Mr. Hanson needs a physical, and surgical consult." Dr. Cox told him while walking to the room

"I'll page Turk." JD said

By the time JD gave him a physical Turk showed up.

"Dr." Turk said coming in

"We need a surgical consult." Dr. Cox stated

Ten minutes later Turk gave his consult, and left. JD filled out the rest of the chart, and handed it to Dr. Cox. They walked back to the nurse's station, and grabbed another one. Carla was there this time.

"Morning guys." Carla said confused

"Morning Carla." JD said softly

"Morning." Dr. Cox said walking away

"What's going on?" Carla asked

"We're doing our job. You can't let your personal life get in the way of work." JD answered sadly

"Newbie, come." Dr. Cox yelled and whistled

"See ya later." JD said walking to him

"Poor Bambi." Carla muttered

An hour later they were back at the nurse's station doing paper work when Kelso walked up.

"How's our favorite gay couple doing?" Kelso asked seeing Dr. Cox and JD standing there

Dr. Cox growled and walked away. JD sighed.

"Sir, we've called it quits." JD said

"Aw son, couldn't take anymore of his crap?" Kelso asked sarcastically

"Did you need something?" JD asked

"No, not really." Kelso answered, smiled and walked away

"We were doing fine too. I just wanted to be near him." JD muttered laying his head on the counter

Carla ran a hand through his hair.

"It's going to be okay Bambi." Carla whispered

A few minutes later Dr. Cox showed back up, and took his usual position beside JD quietly. He started to work on his paperwork, not saying a word. JD lifted his head up, and got back to work. Turk walked up five minutes later, and stood beside Carla.

"What's going on?" Turk whispered

"What do you mean? Why are you whispering?" Carla asked confused

"It's eerily quiet, and there's a sense of tension in the air." Turk whispered

"What's up chocolate bear?" JD asked just realizing he was there

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" Turk asked

"Doing paperwork." JD answered

"Dr. Cox." Turk greeted

"Gandhi." Dr. Cox greeted quickly going back to his paperwork

"We still going out tonight?" Turk asked

"Yeah man!" JD said getting excited

Dr. Cox whistled, walking away, JD following behind him.

"Why is he still following that jackass around?" Turk asked

"He's his boss honey." Carla answered kissing him and walking away

"Where are we going?" JD asked as they made their way outside

"I'm going to let you drive the Porsche." Dr. Cox answered throwing him the keys

"Do you think this is going to solve our problem?" JD asked throwing the keys back

"Come on Newbie, I'm trying." Dr. Cox said

"Try harder." JD said turning around to walk back inside

"How can I prove to you that I trust you?" Dr. Cox asked

"I'm not going to tell you how to fix this." JD answered not turning around

"Give me a break! You know how hard it is for me to let some one close! I let you close! I trust you!" Dr. Cox yelled

"You trust me enough that when you find a pregnancy test you excuse me of cheating! If that's trust then I don't want any part of it!" JD yelled

"You know how I am with emotions! When I found that, I freaked out." Dr. Cox said

"And jumped to conclusions. Just because people hurt you, doesn't mean I'm going to. I can't hurt a fly, but obviously I can hurt a Dr. Cox." JD said

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do to make you believe me?" Dr. Cox said softly

"Maybe that's part of the problem." JD said walking away

"Newbie don't do this." Dr. Cox pleaded, close to tears

"I'm sorry." JD whispered crying, walking back inside

"Bambi! What happened?" Carla asked coming up to him

"We had another fight." JD answered weakly

"What happened?" Carla asked sitting on the floor next to him

"He gave me the keys to his Porsche to show his trust in me, and I threw them back at him to show him it wasn't enough." JD answered

"Bambi, maybe you should cut him some slack, he hasn't had many friends." Carla said softly

"Of course your on his side." JD said getting up

"I'm not on anybody's side. I'm just saying, I know he trusts he." Carla said

"Thanks for your support Carla." JD said walking away

Lunch Room

JD was sitting at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria when Dr. Cox came up to him.

"Can you come with me?" Dr. Cox asked softly

"Where are we going?" JD asked

"Just trust me." Dr. Cox answered

"Fine." JD said after a minute

A few minutes later they reached the roof.

"What are we doing up here?" JD asked

"Come here." Dr. Cox said standing on the edge

"What are you doing?" JD asked

"I'm going to trust you to stop me from falling." Dr. Cox answered

"Don't do this." JD ordered

"JD." Dr. Cox whispered putting a foot over the edge, and actually slipping

JD ran to him, and pulled him away from the ledge, Dr. Cox landing on JD. JD shoved him off.

"What the hell?" JD yelled sitting up

"Newbie, I'm not that good with showing how I feel, but I can tell you that I trust you. Your probably the only person in my life, that after just meeting, I trusted. With my life. I love you." Dr. Cox said softly

"I'm sorry. It just made me upset that you could jump to a conclusion like that after three years together." JD said softly laying his head on Dr. Cox's arm

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that. Why didn't you just tell me?" Dr. Cox asked rolling over and looking at him

"I made a promise, I never break my promises." JD answered moving closer to him

"You did break one of your promises." Dr. Cox said softly running his fingers through JD's hair

"What's that?" JD asked looking at him

"You said you'd never leave me." Dr. Cox replied softly

"I never left Perry, my heart was always with you." JD said softly kissing him

They made out for a few minutes before walking back in and going up to the nurses station. Carla was standing there, and they walked up holding hands.

"What's going on?" Carla asked seeing their entwined hands

"We made up." Dr. Cox answered

"Carla." JD started

"It's okay Bambi. I shouldn't of taken sides." Carla finished

"I'm still sorry for jumping you." JD said

"Do I need to tell Turk that you can't make it tonight?" Carla asked glancing at Dr. Cox

"No, me and Perry will be there." JD answered

Dr. Cox looked at him, and seeing the look on JD's face, growled.

"Okay. I'll tell him we have an extra." Carla said

"We're are we going?" Dr. Cox asked

"They were going to take me to my favorite place to cheer me up." JD answered

"Where's that?" Dr. Cox asked

"You'll see." JD answered

About two hours later, after getting off work an hour after the conversation, they arrived.

"Chuck E. Cheese!" Dr. Cox growled

JD just smiled at him.


End file.
